Calling all demigods!
by mafiaofstrawberries
Summary: Okay im sort of new to this site. But who cares? I am making a heroes of olympus fanfiction. I want 3 heroes and 5 villains. Everyone else is extra. Please make your own demigod BE VERY CREATIVE! Oh yeah no kids of the big 3. Thank You ;) !
1. Chapter 1

Name: (First/Last)

Nickname:( optional )

Gender:

Roman or Greek ?

Godly Parent:

Mortal Family:

Abilities: (Please! Be reasonable No more than 3!)

Weapon:

Fighting style :

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Skin Color:

Hero or Villian:

Camp Outfit:

Normal Outfit:

Any extra features :

Personality:

Friends:

Enemies:

Bio:

Romances: (Be Creative)

Hometown:

How they arrive at camp?

Why are they working for Gaia (Villians Only)

Age:

Birthday:

Fatal Flaw:

Pets:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

From a scale of 1(Who Cares) to 10(Please! Don't) how would you feel if your character dies?

Would you still read this?

Anything Else?

Please read all my updates because they are really important. If not I won't accept your character I LUV STRAWBERRIES! &*****&&&^%$$


	2. Calling all demigods Update 1

I LUV STRAWBERRIES! ! ##% Here is the first update the first book will be called the Unknown Villian and it will take place before and during the events of The Lost Hero so Okay here is the confirmed characters

Demigods:

Jack Waters

Cassie Waters

Flora Turner

Anna Meyer

Ace Ashford

Nymeria Gole

Phoebe Lyrac

My favorite is Ace Ashford and the Waters twins. I will create a character later. Oh yeah I will still accept more characters just NO MORE APOLLO KIDS! I will start the story this week with the Waters twins.

I LUV STRAWBERRIES! ! ##%


	3. Update 2 my character

Name: Augustus Grey

Nickname: Little red riding hood ( Austin )

Gender: Male

Roman or Greek Greek

Godly Parent: Son of Hephaestus, Prodigy of Hecate ,and Grandchild of Nyx

Mortal Family: May (Mother) Eric(Brother)

Abilities: Most skilled magic user ever, telekinesis, and when he lock gazes with you with red eyes he'll torture you with shadow illusions

Weapon: his ipod /Scythe/Kusarigama sword

Hair Color: Really long sliver-blonde

Eye Color: Grey ( Red Iris pitch black scleras)

Height: 5'10

Skin Color: Pale

Hero or Villian: Villian

Camp Outfit: Red hoodie CHB shirt Black shorts

Normal Outfit: Sleeveless white collared shirt Black jeans red hoodie

Any extra features: left arm arm and right leg is metal he is a cyborg

Personality: Great at acting and faking his emotions the only person who understands him is his brother

Bio: He was born with an illness he was normally at the hospital. One faithful day he went on a bus was in a fatal crash losing his arm and leg. He made a deal with Hecate to become strong again


	4. Update 2 Part 2

Romances: (Be Creative) It's a surprise

Hometown: Honolulu,HI

How they arrive at camp? His mother was kidnapped by the gorgon sisters so he shadow traveled to CHB with his brother

Why are they working for Gaia (Villians Only) His brother Eric disappeared and he is trying to find him

Age: 16

Birthday: August 14

Fatal Flaw: He will do anything for his brother Eric

Pets: His phoenix named Blaze

Strengths: Fire magic acting darkness

Weaknesses: His health ,brother

Okay everyone who submitted a character is in but I kinda need some ares and some other minor gods


	5. Update 4

Calling all demigods Update 4

Who's new to the cast:

Alexandra Lane

Lilian Carter

Char-Char ;)

Mira Chials

Aaliyah Smith

Anne Seas

Ellie Walker

Nicola Carlson

Heba Trililian

I am still accepting new characters but here is the first chapters. Tell me what you think by the way I LUV STRAWBERRIES!$$%$##!


	6. The Unknown Villian Chapter1

**Jack**

**Jack knew running away wasn't a good idea. But after his mothers death he couldn't take it anymore. His twin sister Cassie mumbled something to him. "I'm hungry". "Alright we will go to burger king" **

**As he and Cassie were in line. Jack remember he didn't have any money. But what should he do? Rob someone? Or just take the food and go?**

**"Welcome to burger king. How may I take your order ? Crap! Jack couldn't read the menu he is dyslexic and Cassie never talked to anyone but him . Jack felt like a shark in a fish tank . What should he do ? He turned to Cassie and asked "What do you want?"**


	7. The Unknown Villian Chapter 2

**Jack**

**But Cassie's eyes were fixative on something else. He look to be face-to-face with a Chimera. The Chimera looked nothing like it's older sibling Cerberus . It looked like an overgrown lion . But lions does not have a Goat's head on thier back or a snake for a tail .**

**Instantly Jack transform his necklace bead into Riser his celestial bronze sword . Cassie mimic exactly what Jack did with her knife Future in her hand .**

** They both slashed at the Chimera . Cassie ducked to take cover . Jack was lucky not to get his pants burned off. Jack parried and then jab Riser into the Chimera's side .**

** The Chimera roared in pain . Jack was about to finish it off but it disappeared right out of thin air . Jack was relieved until he saw his sisters eyes engulfed into green flames.**


	8. Update 5

I LUV STRAWBERRIES Calling all demigods update 5

I will still accept more characters but now im being a bit more picky. I will now accept Hunters of Artemis characters but I will only accept male heroes but you can still make a female or make villian. I really need more villians. Also majority of the characters are girls which is sorta bad. Anyway feel free to pm me if you have any ideas. The next chapters will be up later today. Thanks and I LUV STRAWBERRIES


	9. The Unknown Villian Chapter 3

Anna

Anna normally wasn't the center of attention. So when Chirion called her for a talk she was a bit worried

"Anna I need you to go to Ohio"

"Why " Anna asked

" You don't understand your going on a quest " He answered

Anna's heart sank she has never been on a quest before. She has been at camp for years.

" Can't someone else do it " Anna questioned

"No, your a child of Athena and only they can outsmart the Chimera. Four months ago I sent a child of Isis and another one of Ares on this very quest. They have yet to return. I fear the worse has occur." Chirion eyes sadden with grief .

Anna sighed.

"Don't worry. You can bring two other demigods to accompany you to Ohio. But sorry I need an answer by tomorrow ."

Anna left the office with alot on her mind. What happens if she dies? How will her family react? How will Connor...

Anna's thoughts were cut short when she bumped into something or someone.


	10. The Unknown Villian Chapter 4

**Anna**

**Anna was has just bumped into the most feared demigod in camp-half blood Ace Ashford. Anna's lips were glued shut. **

**Ace just stared at her like a dumbass. Until he realised she was scared. **

**"Oh. Are you okay " His accent was strong it was hard for her to understand him.**

**"Uhhhhh. Yeah ,okay ,sure" Anna said as she got up. She looked into his eyes they were blood-red. His hair was midnight black with a hint of red. His skin was pale and he was wearing...**

**" Look I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare that hard" He said casually.**

**"Oh. My bad" Anna blushed. She quickly ran to her cabin. He was terrifying she said as she went to bed.**


End file.
